Elizabeth
by DasherThePrancingDancer
Summary: When Kurt is 15, he comes out to his father. Burt is unaccepting, and Kurt is forced to leave home. After 9 years apart, can this father/son duo reconnect and repair the ties that have long been severed from each other? Very much AU. Semi-futurefic.
1. Prologue

**Elizabeth**

**-xOx-**

**Warnings: **Mild course language, homophobia and ignorance, as well as an average authors attempt at a more dramatic story. It probably won't venture into Angst territory though. Reader discretion is advised.

**Spoilers:** To stay on the safe side, everything from the pilot onward.

**Disclaimer:** I _am_ Ryan Murphy, and I _do_ enjoy toying with the viewers of Glee by promising shit I don't deliver on, annoucing major cast changes to the show, and hiring a delicious actor by the name of Chord Overstreet, underutilizing him during the season, then firing his ass at the end only to rehire him! Pah-leaze!

**-xOx-**

After loading the last of the dirty plates into the dish-washer, Burt Hummel closed the door to the appliance and started the machine up. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and picked his mug of black coffee up and took a sip from it and sighed contently.

A loud German voice boomed from the television speakers in the lounge and the burly older man chuckled to himself as the title sequence of that fashion show started up. Burt had never seen the show so he didn't know what it was about, but Carole seemed to love it. Burt would always sit in the kitchen reading the paper or going over the books from the auto-shop while he heard exclamations of disgust or approval at whatever Carole was disgusted of or approving over. Sure enough, when the 52 year old man sat down on the small chair, he paused with his mug raised mid-way to his lips as Carole yelled at the television about some chick named Heidi, and some dude named Tim. He laughed and brought his mug all the way to his lips and took a sip of the strong coffee.

Carole had always asked Burt to sit with her and watch the show. He knew enough about it to know that it was about fashion and it was one of those competitive reality shows in the hopes in spawning the next big thing in fashion. Burt just wasn't interested in shows like that, so he always sat it out. Plus, the show held onto memories that Burt would rather not recall. But of course he never expressed that bit of information to his wife.

Burt picked up the newspaper and started flipping through the pages until he came to the sports section. After reading about the happenings and scoreboards of his favorite teams, Burt got up and went to make himself another coffee. He yelled out into the living room to ask his wife if she'd like one, to which she answered in the affirmative. He got to work making the two drinks, and decided that he would sit out the remainder of the show with Carole, wanting to spend some time snuggled on the couch with his wife of 7 years whom he still loved very much all these years later.

The telephone rang and Carole shouted that she had it. Burt finished the drinks and placed them on a small tray with some of the M&M cookies that his and Carole's granddaughter, Melody, had made for them. He beamed at the mention of his angelic 5-year-old granddaughter. He was very much a proud pop. Burt picked the tray up and walked out of the kitchen and through the hallway to get to the living room.

Seeing his wife standing in the hallway as he passed, still talking on the phone. "Yes sweetie, just get her some flowers and apologize for what happened. She'll understand" the beautiful older woman cooed into the receiver.

Burt mouthed "Finn?" in question, to which his wife rolled her eyes and nodded.

He loved his step-son deeply, but Burt couldn't help but snort at the notion that the 23-year-old married man still called his mom when he had a fight with his wife. But, he supposed, that's what parents were for, to be there for their children no matter how old they get...

The pang of guilt, shame and self-hate that had been a common occurrence to him for 9 years washed over Burt. His hold on the tray tightened as he walked into the living room, the tray shaking slightly. He breathed in evenly and exhaled deeply as he set the tray onto the coffee table in front of the large sofa. He plonked his butt on the couch and clenched his fists in his lap, trying to shake the feelings away, all the while inhaling and exhaling deep breaths.

His eyes settled onto the large television mounted on the wall above the fireplace. It showed a slender red head woman talking to an older man with grey hair and glasses as they perused through a rack of colorful clothing. Burt's breathing began to even out, and slowly the guilt and self-hate receded from the forefront of his mind for the time being. The shame, though, Burt knew would always stay with him, burning a hole in his heart because of the ignorant actions of a scared man all those years ago.

He heard the click of the phone and a second later, Carole Hummel walked into the room, graceful and womanly, instantly making Burt smile genuinely. He truly loved this woman, and he thanked God every morning for that fateful day in which her car had broken down and she needed a repair, leading her to a very willing Burt at Hummel's Tires and Lube.

Carole smiled back at her husband, wise wrinkles appearing around her eyes as she did so. "Finn and Quinn had a fight. Again. Something about him not paying attention during Melody's school play" she informed her husband.

Burt handed his wife the green mug of tea while shaking his head with a laugh. "Sounds about right."

Carole settled down next to her husband and Burt instinctively threw an arm over her shoulders, pulling her in close. The woman snuggled in and the two sipped lazily at their hot drinks watching the show playing on TV. Burt learnt that it was actually called Project Runway, and retired Victoria's Secret model Heidi Klum was the host/judge/loud German voice he always heard from the kitchen. He also learnt that it was the semi-final round, and there were only 4 contestants left. The red head chick named Jubilissa, who had been on the screen when Burt had entered the living room. A tall black man named Deon, who was currently talking to the older grey haired man who Burt learnt was named Tim Gunn. The others were Cecily, someone who Carole thought didn't deserve to be in the finals. And a dude named Elizabeth. Burt actually laughed at that, earning an elbow in the gut by his wife. Regardless of his name, this Elizabeth dude was apparently Carole's, the judges, and the fans favorite designer of the whole series.

Burt paid as much attention as he could, but he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. The old guy with glasses talked weird and always looked at the clothing the contestants showed him with a look of contemplation and condemnation most of the time. He was also confused as to why it felt more like an interview and documentary than it did a competition show.

"Because" Carole answered when Burt asked the question, "When it's the final 4, the contestants leave and go back to their own homes to complete their collection for Fashion Week. Tim visits them half way through to check on their progress, and the contestants talk more in depth about themselves and their inspirations and things like that."

"Alright, I got it" Burt replied with a firm nod, now understanding the game plays.

They sat through Cecily's segment, Carole making snarky comments about her. Burt yawned 6 times and was about to announce that he was going to go take out the garbage. Just before the commercial break, though, something on the screen caught his attention. It showed a clip of what was coming up next, and it was the Elizabeth guy. As soon as Burt saw him, he froze and stared intently, dashing forward quickly to snatch the remote control up and hit pause. Carole jerked in surprise at the motion and blinked at her husband. Burt had gone pale, his hand clammy as they gripped the remote tightly.

He had paused the screen at a perfect shot, the man in the screen smiling widely at the camera with a white background and a mannequin thing behind him. Burt swallowed at the piercing blue/grey eyes staring at him in 3DHD. The skin of the man, of this Elizabeth, was creamy white, like marble or alabaster. His shoulders were broader, his arms toned in the sleeveless black shirt he was wearing, an over sized silk scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

His face, _Elizabeth's face_, was defined with sharp angular cheekbones, and a subtly set jaw. His nose, _Elizabeth's nose_, retained an upturned tip, slender and elfin like, almost feminine against the other masculine features. His caramel brown hair, _Elizabeth's caramel brown hair_, was styled immaculately. Parted off-centre to the left, leaving a section in the middle, then parted again on the right side. The two outside sections were slicked down, while the middle section was coiffed up slightly, almost Tin-Tin-esque, but more stylish. The smile on the man, _on Elizabeth_, was wide, his pink-stained glossy lips parted to show his sparkling white teeth, a little small, but perfectly aligned and gapless. This man, _this Elizabeth_, was beautiful. A stunningly handsome man, an aura of wisdom and beauty mixed with youth and talent, mixed with hurt and overcoming.

_This_ Elizabeth was a splitting image of _the_ Elizabeth.

Burt closed his eyes, fighting the tears he knew were about to fall. He hadn't cried since his wedding day with Carole, and even then it was more about the man on the television screen than anything else. And before that, the last time the man had cried was that day, the day he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Carole looked on in confusion and curiosity at her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. "Burt?" she prompted.

His breath hitched, sounding painful to both adults. Burt opened his eyes and looked back at Kurt, _at Elizabeth_, on the screen, his eyes still boring into Burt's heart. "I...He is...That's..." the flabbergasted and shameful older man stuttered out.

Carole frowned and looked at the screen where Burt was staring at. She furrowed her brow at Elizabeth Evans, her favorite contestant on the show. After looking back and forth from the television to Burt, Carole was no closer to figuring out what was wrong. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked concerned. "Do you know him? Elizabeth?"

Burt flinched but nodded. "I...I do. I _did_" he corrected weakly.

Carole gaped at her husband. "You do?" she asked curiously, placing a hand over her chest, "How?"

Burt swallowed dryly as he pulled his eyes away from the screen. Looking at Carole, her blue eyes shining with concern and love. "He, uh..." Burt coughed, clearing his throat, "He's my son."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** This is a prologue, obviously. Basically I got the idea after talking with a few of my friends, and one of them told me about how she's only just started a build a relationship with her mother after not seeing each other since my friend was kicked out for being gay when she was 14. I kind of thought about how tht would work out for our favourite father/son duo, and this here fic was born.

It's mad AU, and the timeline is a bit blurry. It's a semi-futurefic with flashbacks of various scenes. The timeline in which Kurt was kicked out will be explained in further chapters, but i've tweaked a few things. Such as the fact that Quinn was never pregnant to Puck, Also, as you might have guessed, Finn and Quinn are married, as are Kurt and Sam. Hevans is my OTP, and I needed a husband for Kurt, so it just fit for me.

Also, if you, by any chance, read my other fics, don't worry about those. They'll all be updated soon. I work on them simultaneously, and tell myself that i'll wait to post them all together, but then I get antsy and go ahead and update them one at a time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and please let me know what you think with alerts, favourites and all that jazz!

**Coming Up:** Semi-flash back scenes. Burt and Carole watch Elizabeth's segment of the show, which recalls the long buried memories of a time Burt would rather forget. Homophobia and ignorance leads to the deterioration of an already strained relationship.


	2. Mistakes That We Made

**Elizabeth**

**-xOx-**

Silence descended upon the living room. Burt sat unmoving, staring blankly at the television screen with a million and one different things running through his mind. A mix of questions, memories and regrets with one common theme tying them together; Kurt. Or, more accurately now; Elizabeth. When had he changed his name? Burt knew why Kurt had changed his name, and he had to digress that it suited the beautiful man he now was. _He was a man now_, Burt admitted to himself, swallowing, his throat dry with guilt and shame and sadness.

So caught up with his questions and shock at seeing his son for the first time in 9 years, Burt was oblivious to the shocked and borderline pissed-off look on his wife's face. Carole sat next to Burt, her right hand still clutching at her chest and her eyes blinking rapidly. "I'm...What?" the woman exclaimed.

Burt flinched at his wife's clipped, scolding tone she occasionally used towards himself and Finn when they had done something wrong. Slowly turning to look at Carole, Burt visibly grimaced at the dark betrayal behind his beautiful wife's brown eyes. "I, ah...He's my...he's my son?" he answered unsure, trying to save his own ass.

"You have a son? Why the hell am I only learning of this fact 8 years into our marriage? And what the hell do you mean when you said you 'did' have a son? What did you do?"

Carole's voice had gotten louder and louder with every passing word she spoke, her betrayal and madness justified. Burt sat like a scolded child, his shoulders drooped and head hanging in shame. Carole stood to her feet and started pacing the area in front of the television but Burt kept his eyes trained on the tattered rug on the floor.

"I haven't seen or heard from him in 9 years." Burt spoke quietly, his voice sounding weak and remorseful.

"I don't even know what to say to that, Burt. I'm very disappointed in you for disowning your own child, and for lying to me all of these years-"

"I never lied to you!" Burt defended himself, interrupting his wife.

Carole turned to glare at her husband. "YOU HAVE A SON!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

Burt deflated. "Look, it ain't my finest hour of parenting, OK? I made a foolish mistake all those years ago and have been too afraid to rectify it. I'm not at all proud of it and there hasn't been a day since I threw him out, that I haven't thought about him and what happened. I screwed up."

"What in God's name possessed you to throw your own child out? That actually makes me sick to think about. How could a father of a child who..." Carole trailed of in thought before her eyes shot open wide with realization. Then turning a death glare towards her husband she gasped out "Elizabeth, as in your ex-wife Elizabeth? Your dead ex-wife Elizabeth?"

Burt's stomach fell and he understood Carole's exclamation about feeling sick. He wanted nothing more than to throw up. "Ye-yeah" he stuttered, hanging his head in shame again.

"You threw out your own chidl. A child who, I'm guessing, had to grow up without his mother and a depressed father, basically taking over the role of adult. Am I right?" she asked, her voice dripping disappointment. Burt nodded. "So he grows up faster than is necessary to, until what? He's 16 and you kick him out?"

"15" Burt mumbled under his breath.

Carole gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. When Burt looked up, her eyes were watering, the hurt and betrayal and motherly instincts shining behind the light brown color. Burt's breath hitched in his throat and he startled when he felt one of his own tears falling from his eye and sliding down his cheek. Before he could think, Burt stood to his feet and fled the room, running down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Carole sat down on the couch, letting quiet sobs of longing for a child she didn't even know. Her husbands child, whom she didn't even know existed. Looking up at the TV screen with teary eyes at the smiling face of Elizabeth. _Her step-son_, Elizabeth.

Wiping her eyes with the corner of her sleeve, Carole picked the forgotten remote control up from the seat next to her and clicked to play the screen. She fast-forwarded the commercial break then paused again when the show came back on. Setting the remote down, Carole stood up and made her way down the hall to go get her husband. They were going to sit down and talk, and she was going to get Burt to watch his son's segment.

**-xOx-**

Splashing his face with water, Burt tried to wipe away the shame he felt, the anger towards himself and the look of utter betrayal that Carole wore. He knew he deserved to feel those things, some sort of karmic justice towards him for what he had done all those years ago.

_September 22, 2010_

_39 year old Burt Hummel pushed the front door of his house open and stepped over the threshold and stood to the side with the door open behind him. Kurt walked in behind his father holding a small ice-pack to his eye and limping slightly, grimacing everytime he put too much pressure on his left foot. Burt's temper abated greatly at the sight of his injured baby boy._

_He had been working at the garage when he had received a call from William McKinley High School saying that his only child had been involved in a fight. Burt had felt a jolt of pride for his son, a jolt of something akin to hope for his son, just because he had gotten himself into a fight. He had laughed over the phone, startling the sweet-sounding councilor on the other end of the phone, then said he'd be over at the school in a few minutes to see it for himself._

_Upon arriving at his son's school and checking out the nurses office, Burt had felt his hopes and dreams for his child slip from him. Kurt sat up on the bed in the nurses office with a fat lip, clutching his side and one hell of a shiner was beginning to form over his left eye. The sight had made Burt frown in anger, but not directed at the child his anger should have been directed to._

_"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, startling his slender son._

_Kurt had looked up at the loud, booming voice of his father and smiled. His smile fell at the stern, annoyed look on his dad's face. "They jumped me, dad" he said looking down at the ground._

_Burt had pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you didn't defend yourself?"_

_Kurt had looked at his father with a questioning, disbelieving face. He let the look slip and had shook his head. "I tried. There was 4 of them though."_

_"Get your things, let's go" Burt had replied as he turned and walked out of the nurses station and towards the principles office to discharge his son for the rest of the day._

_The drive home had been completely silent except for Kurt's broken breaths from the blows he had received to his ribs. The worst of the injuries had been the nasty bruise covering his ribs, but nothing was serious so he didn't need to be taken to a hospital. Burt rolled his eyes though, at his son's dramatics as his breath hiccuped every few minutes, playing up his injuries until they arrived at their house._

_Looking over at his son, Burt closed the door behind him and placed the keys into the small glass bowl on the hall table. "You feeling OK, kid?" he asked._

_Kurt turned and nodded his head, the ice-pack in his hand over his eye. "I'm fine, dad. I'll just go to my room to clean myself up then I'll be back up to make dinner."_

_Burt nodded and Kurt turned back around and headed towards the stairs to the basement in the kitchen. Burt made his way into the living room and sat down heavily in his recliner chair with a sigh. He knew deep down that he should be more upset, should have demanded to have the 4 jocks who had jumped his son be expelled. He knew what he should have done, but all he could think about was how small, how fragile his son had looked. How little and weak his only child was, and would always be. He was 15, though he looked more like a 12 year old milk-maid._

_Burt wasn't an idiot, and he had seen the disbelieving look in his sons expressive glasz colored eyes. He hated seeing that look on his son's face, akin to hurt and betrayal. Everytime he saw that look, he knew he had failed his wi...ex-wife._

_He had failed his son the most, and Burt knew this. Burt had never been a quitter, and nobody pushes the Hummel's around. But things had been different once Kurt came along. Burt had tried to teach his son how to throw and catch a baseball, but had quit when Kurt began to play the piano instead. Burt had tried to teach his son how to build a fort with sheets and the chairs from the dining room, but had quit when Kurt wanted to use the bedazzler to stick rhinestones and sequins on the sheets first._

_And when Kurt was 4 and had asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday, Burt had quit trying to force a connection between himself and his only child._

_It had benefited noone, and Kurt had picked up on Burt's disconnect and had attached himself to his mothers hip. They were inseparable, and became best friends. And then Elizabeth had passed away from ovarian cancer when Kurt was 8 years old. The sad, traumatized child had been broken, and Burt hadn't tried at all to pick up the pieces. He had left his child to deal on his own, in some vain hope of toughening his boy up._

_Resting his head in his hands, Burt sighed loudly again. He had always tried his best, but the thing was that _his best_ wasn't what was best _for Kurt_. Kurt needed support and comfort and reassurance. Burt just didn't know if he had that in himself. He loved his son so much, he just didn't know how to show it._

_Hearing footsteps coming up the basement stairs, Burt lifted his head up and peeked into the kitchen. Kurt walked through and flicked his hair out of his face as he walked into the kitchen. Burt watched as his son slipped on an apron and began to shuffle around pulling various items out of cupboards and drawers_. Just like your mom,_ Burt thought._

"Burt?" Come out of there" Carole's voice sounded from behind the bathroom door,

Burt blinked at his reflection and quickly shook the memories away. Steeling himself and locking gazes with his blue eyes in the mirror, he gave himself a firm nod before turning around and unlocking the door. Pushing his way out into the hallway, Carole simply arched an eyebrow in her way of asking whether he was OK or not. Burt nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good" his wife replied, "Because we're going to watch that show together, and you're going to explain yourself" Burt opened his mouth to reply but shut his mouth when Carole gave him her look of finality. He sighed and she smirked, "Now come. The faster you explain yourself, the faster we can rectify your mistake."

She walked off towards the living room and Burt followed obediently. Purposefully ignoring his wife's last statement, he walked into the living room but froze for half a second when his son's angelic looking face smiled at him from within the TV screen. Steeling himself again, Burt continued on and sat down next to his wife on the sofa and watched with bated breath as she stiffly pressed play on the remote control.

**-xOx-**

"My next visit, I didn't have to go far for. It was to visit the wonderful designer Elizabeth Evans, right here in New York."

The older guy with grey hair introduced the segment, and Burt's mind raced with the small bit of information he had just received. _Kurt was living in New York?_ The last name threw him though. _Why would Kurt have changed his last name to Evans?_

"TIM!"

Burt froze at the familiar voice, still as high-pitched as ever, still melodic sounding and undeniably Kurt. He looked up at the screen on the television to see his son throw his arms around the guy named Tim's neck, the two hugging each other fondly, like they were old friends._ The last time I hugged Kurt was when he was 10_, Burt thought bitterly, angry at himself about that bit of information.

"Do you want to show me what you've been working on?" Tim asked, gesturing around the large space behind himself and Kurt.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, and Burt watched transfixed as his son walked off gracefully, the camera panning around the room slightly and showing off various piece's of art, mannequins and gowns. The two men on screen walked into a smaller space and immediately started talking about clothing and dresses and collections of something. Burt had no idea what they were talking about, but from what he could see, and the gowns and stuff Kurt was showing the older man, Burt knew he had shitloads of talent.

Carole, who sat silently on the end of the couch, gasped a few times when Kurt would show and talk about an outfit. The Tim guy gave high appraise to Kurt but also gave a few critiques for things that he felt needed to be improved upon. Even though Burt knew zero about fashion, he was in awe at the beautiful looking clothes his son had designed and created.

"Let's go back to my townhouse and you can meet my family and friends" Kurt said cheerfully, linking his arm in with the Tim guys and the two set off, the camera panning the shot after them.

The scene changed and showed an outside shot of a nice looking New York townhouse, three storey's tall. Kurt invited Tim inside with a wide smile and the camera soon followed after Tim and panned around the room again. "Elizabeth! Your house is beautiful!" Tim gasped out.

Kurt blushed. "Thank you. It's been in my husbands family for over 1 hundred years."

Burt's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out. He turned to his wife who just nodded and motioned for Burt to turn back around. "He's married?" he whispered to himself.

Shocked from that revelation, Burt watched as Kurt ushered Tim into a living room where a dozen or so people were seated, all standing to their feet as the two men walked into the room. Burt watched as Kurt introduced each one of the family and friends to Tim. When a muscular man with short brown hair and green eyes stepped forward, Burt watched stunned as the man's large lips parted into a smile and he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the lips. _That's my son-in-law?_ he thought, flabbergasted.

"And this is my husband, Sam" Kurt said to Tim, smiling as he gazed at his husband lovingly.

"Sam" Burt whispered.

His mind was running wild with questions and comments and thoughts. He had learnt so much and was feeling overwhelmed with so many emotions. When the screen continued to show introductions, Burt watched until three children walked up to Kurt and he swooped down to pull them into a hug.

A pretty blonde girl of about age 7 who looked a lot like Sam smiled sweetly as she yelled "Daddy!"

Two toddlers were handed to Kurt and Sam who lifted their small hands to wave at their guest Tim. Burt's mouth fell open again and he blinked at the TV. _Were those Kurt's children?_ "My son has 3 children?"

Before he could react, hot tears began to fall from Burt's eyes. Instead of the disgust and uneasiness he probably would have thought about the idea of two dudes getting married and having children would have made him feel 10 years ago, all Burt could think about was the beautiful grandchildren that he never knew existed, and his grown son who he wanted to get to know. Tears fell freely as he looked upon the scene of his grown son with his husband and three children, smiling and looking perfectly content to have each other forever.

Carole looked over at her husband and saw the tears falling from his tired eyes. She paused the television and scooted over on the couch, her hurt and eager slipping away just a little, enough for her to lay a comforting hand on her husbands arm. "You OK, dear?'

Burt laid his hand over his wife's an squeezed tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I'm so so sorry."

Burt continued to murmur his apology over and over, every second word catching in his throat as the tears continued to fall. Carole's heart broke at the sight of her strong-willed husband breaking down like that, and she immediately pulled him into a hug and began to rub his back soothingly. Her anger towards her husband remained, the hurt of his lying all these years still raw in her mind. But she could set it aside and deal with the more pressing matter at hand, and that was reuniting her husband with his son.

With a look over her husbands shoulder as he kept sobbing into her chest, Carole looked upon the picture of happiness that was Elizabeth and his family. She smiled at the vision of her step-son and nodded to herself. "It's OK, dear. It's OK."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** First of all, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I received exactly 67 story alerts, 21 story alerts and 10 reviews for chapter 1! What the actual fuck is up with that madness? It was totally unexpected and I had no idea how many people would appreciate this story. I told my friend (the one who inspired me to write this, about her and her mother just beginning to rebuild their relationship) and she was astonished at the response I got. I can't even thank you guys enough. I love you all so much!

Having said that, I do have to apologize in advance. You see, real life has been kind of a fucking bitch to me lately. I'm coming out of a 4 year relationship and we all know break-up's are nasty mofo's. I also had been contemplating a move overseas for a while but have only just been able to finance any sort of plans now, and I've decided that now is as perfect a time as any. I've decided instead of moving to live overseas, that I'm just going to go traveling and visit a lot of the places that I've always wanted to visit. This also means that I won't be posting anything for a while. I will be writing while traveling, but I won't be taking my laptop, so I won;t be posting until I return or unless I find time to type something and/or a computer to type something up on. I'm sorry if that upset's any of you, but I hipe you understand.

Having said that, that's the reason why I've updated with such a weak chapter. I had it half typed out since I posted chapter 1, but I wanted to finish it tonight before I finalize my traveling plans. I had thought I would fit the entire flashback in this chapter, but have decided to hold off for now and only give a teaser. Don't kill me for it! Review and let me know what you guys think as a going away present?

I also won't be giving a hint as to what to expect with the next chapter, because as I'm goign away, I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be. I'm sorry, again, if that inconveniences any of you. I do love you all and I appreciate all the support from every who has read my stories!

Until next time, have fun, stay safe and all that good stuff! ily a milli, Dasher :P


	3. The Evans Family

**Elizabeth**

**-xOx-**

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was pressed to the crook of his neck, causing Elizabeth to smile. He let his husband stand behind him pressing kisses on his neck as he busied himself with the coffee machine. Once he had placed the coffee filter into the chamber and added the water, Elizabeth turned around in Sam's arms and gave his husband a kiss on the lips.

"Hey" the brunette man grinned as he threw his arms around Sam's neck.

Sam grinned back and placed his hands around his slender husbands hips. "Hey yourself. How was your day?"

Elizabeth's grin stayed in place, and Sam found his heart picking up pace at the contentment shining behind his slender husband's beautiful glasz eyes. They had been married for 4 years, known each other for 9 years, yet everyday they spent together seemed just like the first, and they were just as in love with each other as they were when they first met.

"It was good. Sage took an interest in just Slater today, leaving me all alone with 'Poopy McPoopyhead' as our daughter so elegantly called Sebastian." Elizabeth was smiling the whole time, talking about his day with his three beautiful children. "It was so weird though, because as soon as we got to the shop, they just stopped making noise. All three of them, silent. I think I've trained them very well, because they know that as soon as Daddy is in work mode, I need total silence. I take all credit for that, thank you very much."

Sam laughed and gave his husband a quick kiss before the petite man turned around to finish making the coffee's. "Sounds like it." Sam took a seat at the small circular coffee table sat in front of a set of French doors. "How did the fitting with Abigail Breslin go?"

Again, Elizabeth grinned, though Sam couldn't see it since his back was turned. He still couldn't believe how much exposure, clientele and business he was drumming up from appearing on Project Runway. And even though he didn't win the competition, he was by far the favorite amongst viewers and fans. Some fans being the most elite of New York society, and after one socialite had been seen in an Elizabeth Evans original, the public were lead to believe that he had won his series. Sadly they would find out the truth when the season finale of the show aired in a few weeks.

His small boutique in SoHo was bringing in more business than ever, fans and everyday people able to buy affordable clothing that were hand-made by Elizabeth himself. And his celebrity clientele list was steadily growing, with everyone wanting to get to work with him personally. The rewards of such exposure was amazing, and Elizabeth was glad that him and his family were reaping the benefits.

"It went well. She's grown into a beautiful young woman, that Abigail. And I'm more than confident that she will be the best dressed at this years Oscar's. Just sayin'."

Sam nodded, more than believing every word his husband said. "That's awesome, babe" Kurt brought the two coffee mugs over to the table and sat them down on the coasters that Sam had set out. Once the coffee's were settled down on the solid surface and Kurt was in reaching distance, Sam pulled him by the hips and sat his husband down in his lap with an oomph. "Guess what happened to me today?"

Elizabeth, used to his husband manhandling him around, settled back into Sam's lap and picked his coffee up, nursing it in his hand. "Enlighten me" he replied with a smile.

"A talent agent with a horrible Mohawk was in the shop today and he liked my stuff. He gave me his card to contact his agency while complementing my song and staring at my lips-"

"I don't like him" Elizabeth interrupted with a light laugh to signify he was joking, though really he would take whoever was eyeing his husbands large luscious lips to the carpet. "But I'm happy for you, that's great news."

Sam was a singer/song writer and played wherever he could get a spot at. He had a regular spot on Saturday nights at a bar that his cousin owned, but his main source of income was from a regular spot at a popular café where he played acoustic versions of popular songs. The customers loved him, and his acoustic versions of the popular songs they all knew and loved suited the laid-back, homey atmosphere.

Elizabeth was his biggest fan and supported him 100%. Sam loved the fact that him and his husband were fortunate enough to be able to make a living doing something that they both loved doing, Elizabeth with his fashion and Sam with his music. And it was a great way to express his feelings for his family, Sam always said. His songs were a reflection of who he was as a man and as a husband and father.

The two men fell into conversation about their respective days. Talking and laughing and just feeling that his life was in the place where it was meant to be, Elizabeth smiled to himself as he thought of everything he had been through. It had been a rough journey to get to where he was, but he knew that without that he wouldn't be the person he was today. He knew, deep down, that everything happens for a reason.

"Daddy?"

The voice was soft and sweet, and both men turned their heads to see their angelic 7 year-old daughter standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes with her delicate left hand having just woken up from a nap. "What is it, sweetie?" Kurt asked, standing up and approaching his step-daughter.

"I'm hungry."

Elizabeth laughed and pressed a kiss to little Sage's long honey-blonde hair. "Dinner will be ready soon honey. Go give Papa a kiss, won't you?"

Sage looked up and grinned before running over to Sam and jumping up onto his lap, squeezing her Papa tightly. Her post-sleep disorientation had worn off in the short distance from the doorway to Sam's seat and she immediately pulled her biological father into a rushed conversation about pretty silk scarves and how fashion was a brilliant way to express one-selves personality. Sam nodded with an amused smile while Elizabeth busied himself in the kitchen again, hiding his giant smile.

Sage Brielle Evans was the result of a teenage pregnancy between Sam and his high school girlfriend. They decided on keeping the baby and raising her together, but their relationship ended before little Sage was born. Being a single teenage father struggling with his sexuality, Sam had turned to the new student for some help. Kurt and Sam became best friends, that over time eventually lead to romance.

Upon graduation, Sam and Kurt decided to head to New York, and had asked Sage's mother for full custody. She had agreed, as she wanted to experience college life to the fullest. Sage still saw her mom whenever she wanted to, but for all intents and purposes, Sam and Kurt were her parents.

Taking a look over his shoulder, _Kurt_ smiled from deep within. This picture of Sam and Sage, and the two twins sleeping upstairs was the reason. _Kurt_ was happy with that picture, of a family that he had managed to achieved.

**-xOx-**

"Look, Daddy! There you are!" Sage squeaked, pointing to the large flat screen television.

Both Sam and Elizabeth giggled and nodded. They were all siting in the main living area of their house watching Project Runway. It was up to the part with Tim's visit to the Evans household. Sage sat on the floor in front of the television trying to spot herself.

"This is our daughter Sage" TV Elizabeth said to Tim, pushing the small blonde girl forward. Turning back to look at the child in his hands, Elizabeth then introduced "And this is Sebastian."

"And this is Slater" TV Sam piped up, showing Tim the other 9-month old twin boy.

The twins were carried to term by a mutual friend who had offered to help Sam and Elizabeth out after plans for adoption fell through. Both men had contributed their sperm and had decided to let fate play a hand, more than happy for either man to be the father. After the initial IVF treatment failed, the couple and the surrogate were forced to go through the process time and time again. It was a grueling process for everyone involved, especially when the treatment had worked only to be lost a few weeks in.

They had been overwhelmed with joy when, on Christmas morning last year, Nancy had told them the good news that she was 2 months pregnant. It was exciting and thrilling and both men were rightfully ecstatic.

When the doctors had explained that a rare occurrence had happened with the child, both men were immediately put on-guard. Only for the doctor to explain that Heteropaternal Superfecundation had occurred, wherein two separate eggs had been fertilized; one by each man. They were, in some miraculous way, having children with each other.

On the 1st of September, 2017, Slater Armani Evans was born, followed ten minutes later by Sebastian Banner Evans. Slater was a few inches smaller, had creamy pale skin and a full head of thin brunette hair. His adorable upturned nose and shining blue eyes were reminiscent of Elizabeth in every way. Sebastian was a little heavier with a mop of bright blonde hair. His green eyes shone and made his pouty little lips stand out more.

Sage had been thrilled to have two little brothers to help take care of. She begged for a sister throughout the whole pregnancy, but took to the two boys like a duck to water. Although, she still asked her fathers for a sister…

"My husband and I have been married for 4 years now." TV Elizabeth told the camera, making real-life Elizabeth blush with embarrassment at seeing himself on screen, "We were married right here in New York."

The interview was dispersed throughout a family dinner that Elizabeth and Sam had put on for Tim.

"Sam is adorable, and makes me laugh all the time. He's definitely my soul mate, and I couldn't do half of what I've achieved if he wasn't by my side."

Sam turned to his husband and smiled gracefully. "Aww, thanks baby. But you know that's not true."

"He grounds me, and is one of only a handful of people who I'll actually listen to" Elizabeth laughed on screen, as did real-life Elizabeth, causing Sam to roll his eyes. "He's my best friend as well, and I know that whatever I do, he'll always be there by my side, being my biggest supporter."

The screen showed a few family photo's that Elizabeth had given to the producers to show.

Turning to his husband, Elizabeth slightly grimaced. "I'm about to start crying."

"Why?" Sam asked concerned.

Elizabeth just shushed him and pointed back to the television.

"My mom was definitely a huge inspiration for me, and my fashion. She was the most fabulous, well-dressed woman I knew. She always told me that I could do anything that I set my mind to, and when I was 6 she bought me my first sewing kit. She's definitely the reason that I got into fashion."

The screen showed a photograph of a beautiful woman in her hirties, smiling at a child-version of Elizabeth. "I took her name when I graduated from high school."

Sam's mouth fell and he reached over to hold his husbands hand. "You didn't tell me you were going to talk about that."

The other man smiled sadly as he squeezed Sam's hand. "You know I don't like to talk about that. But during that interview, it just came out."

"I came out to my father when I was 15. He was a rough-and-tumble kind of guy, and he took my mothers death hard. Ever since her death when I was 8, our relationship had started to disintegrate, so it didn't come as a complete surprise to me when he disapproved of my being gay." TV Elizabeth smiled bitterly and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from his face, "It was still hard though, having to leave home and him. I don't blame him for anything, and I still love him very much. But, it is what it is, I guess."

Sam's hold on his husbands hand tightened, the issue still being a sore spot for Elizabeth. Sam, of course, knew everything, but it wasn't often that they spoke of it. The fact that he was exposing the gist of what had happened to all of America and the world was astounding. What wasn't astounding, though, was his husbands lack of resentment towards his father.

If it had of been him, Sam knew that he would probably never forgive his father. Elizabeth, though, held no such feelings towards a man who had thrown him out without any regard. Sam didn't understand how anyone could willingly abandon their own child, especially for something as asinine as sexuality. It was ludicrous, but it happened. And it _had_ happened to Elizabeth, yet the petite man held no ill-will towards his father. To Sam, that perhaps was more mind-blowing.

"I moved to Tennessee to live with a relative of mine. That's when I really knew that fashion was for me. I was able to make and sell clothing to support myself through high school. And after graduation, Sam and I headed to New York to chase our dreams. We definitely found them."

"All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them" Sam whispered to his husband.

Elizabeth arched a brow. "Star Wars?"

"Walt Disney!" Sam interjected, appalled at his husbands guess.

The two men laughed, and Elizabeth thanked his husband for breaking the tension and chasing away the sad feelings that thinking about his past brought upon him. When the show went to a commercial, Sage leapt onto her fathers' and squirmed in between the two. As the adverts rolled on the television, the family of five played with each other peacefully, laughing and smiling and just being together.

_Kurt_ was overjoyed at the scene. Rehashing what had occurred with his father all those years ago was fruitless. He had forgiven him before he had even had the chance to think about blaming him. So instead he always thought of the great things that he'd managed to accomplish. _Kurt_ had a beautiful family, and right now in that moment, that's all that he could possibly ask for.

**-xOx-**

Casting a side-eye at her husband, Carole sighed before reaching out a hand and holding her husbands. Burt's gaze from the television turned to look at his hand overlapped by his wife's. The angle of his head caused the tears that had built in the corners of his eyes to fall down his face and land on his lap, a splash of sorrow and remorse.

"What are you think?" Carole asked softly.

Burt looked up at his wife. "Like a fucking coward" he replied honestly, his voice gruff and hoarse.

He was stunned speechless as the show had played out in front of his very eyes, a shortened version of Kurt's life after he had left Burt's. Moving to Tennessee, Burt knew had happened. Kurt had gone to Elizabeth's sisters after being kicked out. He had received a very angry phone call that ended in the termination of Burt with both his son, and his late-wife's family.

But hearing about Kurt in high school, and hearing about Kurt changing his name to Elizabeth was heart-breaking. Hearing his son talk about the love of his life that was now his husband was gut-wrenching. Hearing his son talk about his life with his family in New York, pursuing their dreams and seemingly making them happen was unbearable to Burt, yet he knew that it had all been his doing. _He_ was the one that chose that road to go down, to throw his child out and to never hear from him again. He had made his bed, and he had been laying in it for far too long.

Looking back on it, Burt honestly didn't have any grounds to stand on when it came to throwing his child out. No rational explanation besides ignorance and cowardice. He had a son that he recognized and that he was proud of, yet he couldn't take any credit for that happening. He had a son-in-law, and three more grandchildren that he knew absolutely nothing about.

And to hear, straight from his son's mouth, that Kurt still loved him? Burt couldn't describe the sharp pain to his already weakening heart that he had felt upon those words being uttered out of Kurt's mouth. His son whom he had abandoned all those years ago and hadn't heard from since, still loved him. Kurt still loved him, very much. And what's more is that Kurt didn't blame Burt for anything that had happened.

Burt supposed, though, that that was ok, because he certainly held enough blame on himself for the both of them. He always had, and he always would. He knew now, that his actions failed him as a father, but most of all had failed Kurt. Kurt, who now went by the name Elizabeth.

"Get up."

Burt looked at his wife questioningly as she stood up and motioned for him to follow.

"Wha?" Burt asked, even though he stood to his feet, knowing better than to not listen to his wife.

Carole crossed the room and switched the television off. She left the room without a word and Burt followed, still confused as to what she was doing. Once he turned the corner to see his wife standing by the telephone, Burt felt a hint of panic rush through him. Carole stood firm in her place, waiting as her husband slowly approached her.

Burt opened his mouth to say something, only to be prevented from doing so by Carole taking the receiver off of it's station and shoving it into Burt's chest. "Fix it" she stated simply.

With that said, Carole turned around and headed back into the kitchen, leaving Burt standing with the phone in his hand and a bewildered look on his hard-worn aged face. Swallowing dryly, he sighed and turned to place the phone back on the hook. Kurt's words of ran through his mind, as did Carole's stern looking face, and before he could think, Burt was dialing a number he hadn't dialed in more than 9 years.

After a few unanswered rings, Burt began to feel relieved. He was just about to hang the phone up when the dial tone on the other end stopped, and a crackling noise of someone picking up the other end sounded before a tired sounding female voice spoke.

"It's passed 9 o'clock, so someone better have died or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The statement made Burt smile, despite the situation he was in. His ex sister-in-law had always been a blunt woman, and waking her up never went well for anyone involved. She was a no-nonsense, Tennessean lesbian and would kick Burt's ass for contacting her, but he needed to do this. He needed to fix things.

Taking a deep breah, Burt held the phone close to his ear as he spoke. "Hey Millie, it's,,,it's me, Burt."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Hi! I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but my traveling plans have been moved back to mid-September, so I'll be updating as much as I can until then. Besides, I wanted to get this out to show you all where I'm going with this story. I hope you liked the little glimpse into Kurt and Sam's life with their children. I was stumped for names, but decided that if Sam's siblings both start with an S, it must run in their family.

I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favourited (shut up!) and all that good stuff to my story. It's only, like a few alerts away from being my most popular story and it's only in it's third chapter! You people rock, and I love each and every one of you :D Also. The amazing author Koinaka added this story to their alerts! So, Koinaka, this chapter is dedicated to you for being an inspiration.

**Coming Up:** The conversation between Millie and Burt goes as expected. Carole breaks the news to Finn, who reveals a bit more about the Kurt he knew, And Kurt meets Sam's new talent agent, which is a blast from his past. All that and more, in the next chapter of Elizabeth!


	4. Out In The Open

**Elizabeth**

**-xOx-**

Biting his lip nervously and sitting down on he small stool next to the hall table, Burt clutched the phone receiver to his right ear and waited as he heard a loud huff of annoyance and something else that the older man didn't want to place.

"Pray tell, Burtram" the croaky voice of Mildred Huntington said down into the phone, ringing shrill in Burt's ear "Why you're calling me after all these years, and at this hour of the night at that?"

Exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding, Burt's heart slowed to a more steady rate at the angry yet willing to listen tone of his ex-sister-in-laws voice. "I uh…I…" he trailed off, unable to reply articulately what he really wanted to. He stopped though, breathed in through his nose, exhaled and clutched the phone tighter in his grasp, "I'm sorry" the older man whispered, genuinely meaning the words but afraid of them at the same time.

Millie let out a quiet grunt, not disbelieving but not yet fully accepting of the apology. "To?" she asked.

Burt could practically hear the lift of the eyebrow that the woman on the other end of the phone, he was sure, had raised. They all had the same exact mannerisms, Elizabeth, Millie and Kurt. Elizabeth was 10 years older than Millie, who in turn was 10 years older than Kurt. Yet they all managed to look a like, act alike and were almost carbon copies of each other.

Millie, just like her deceased older sister, was a beauty to behold. Long flowing brunette hair, chestnut brown that shone like glimmering sunlight if the sun hit it just right. Creamy fair skin, soft to the touch with wide and expressive eyes of blue. Elizabeth often told Burt that the reason Kurt had been gifted the striking glasz color he had was because he was a part of three generations of Huntington's before him. All generations having had different colored eyes, granting Kurt with flecks of each.

Their personalities though, were what truly held Elizabeth, Millie and Kurt into one being. They were all fiercely loyal to each other, and to those who were close to them. Determined and strong-willed, yet had a soft and caring nature that they exuded by just the smallest tilt of their lips into a smile. It was a rare mix, a balancing act of caring and approachable while still being someone you wouldn't want to fuck with

Burt respected Elizabeth for it, had fallen in love with that very thing. Burt had respected that in Millie, too. He'd admired those qualities in his little boy as he had watched him grow up. Had encouraged his little boy to live and love and be carefree, yet stay strong for himself and his friends and protect those who needed to be protected. Yet he'd thrown his own child out, had abandoned him, like that respect and admiration wasn't there anymore because of 2 simple words that to Kurt, probably seemed like a mountain load.

And Kurt would have been right to feel that way, given how Burt had reacted.

"To Elizabeth" Burt answered quietly, slouched forward with one hand resting on his knee, "Both of them."

Millie hummed on the other end of the phone and, Burt presumed, sat up in bed. "About fuckin' time" she said matter-of-factly. "But wait, how do you know he changed his name?"

Burt scratched his head. "My wife watches Project Runway. I just saw him on there."

Millie was silent for a few moments and Burt thought he had lost the connection until a small cough was heard on the other end. "So did you see his home visit?" the woman asked, sounding unsure for the first time in their conversation.

Burt frowned at the tine of voice that Millie spoke in. "Yeah. Why?"

"Did you see Sam and the children?"

Burt's heart rate picked up slightly. He had seen Sam and the children. He had seen the happy, satisfied smile upon his son's face as he had introduced the host of the show to Sam and the children. And instead of the repulsion that teenage Burt would have felt, and instead of the uneasiness of ignorant 30-something Burt would have felt, pushing 60 Burt had felt elated for Sam and the children. He had felt joy, had felt pride because of Sam and the children. He felt guilt for himself, and a little side-helping of jealousy towards Sam lingered there, but mainly he felt happy for his son. Because Sam and the children had given his son what he, himself, had denied Kurt of.

A family. A home. Unconditional love.

"They're beautiful" the older man said, unable to stop the sad smile that crept onto his face, "All of them."

Millie hummed again, something Burt remembered her doing when she was thinking about something important. "They are" she replied, and the older man heard the pride and love in her voice. "Ok, so what do you want to do, Burt?" she asked, cutting to the core of Burt's out-of-the-blue phone call.

Just then, Carole walked out of the kitchen and leant against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Her face had softened and Burt wouldn't put it past his wife to have been eavesdropping from the other room. She gave him a small smile and a nod, making Burt tap into the inner-strength that his wife seemed to give him with just that affirmation of support.

"I want to fix things. I _have_ to fix things. I'm going to make it right."

"Well" Millie said, her voice shifting to a more gentle tone, the warm melodic voice being yet another thing that she, Elizabeth and Kurt shared, "It's better late than never."

"I'm gonna need your help, Millie. Will you help me?" Burt asked of his ex-sister-in-law, unsurely but determined to do whatever it is that he had to to make things right. "Please?"

"You realize one phone call after 9 years won't immediately heal the scars you caused, right? It's going to take some time."

"I know" Burt said, "But I'm prepared to put in the hard work. I'm going to get my son back, Millie. I promise you that."

Burt locked eyes with Carole who smiled and nodded her head again. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen leaving Burt in the hallway alone once again. He had made a lot of leeway by placing this phone call, and he knew an in when he saw one. Millie was stubborn, but he had cracked her, and she was willing to give.

And he had told her the truth too. He was more than prepared to fight for this, it was the least he could do to fix his broken relationship with his son.

"Ok" Millie said, "I'll help you. But rest assured ex-brother-in-law of mine. You hurt my boy further, I swear I'll rearrange your anatomy from the inside out. We clear?"

Gulping at the very real threat, Burt nodded to himself and to Millie. "Crystal."

**-xOx-**

The knocking on the front door to the tune of Anyway You Want It by Journey had Carole rolling her eyes upwards as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a hand towel and made her way to the foyer to answer the door. Twisting the knob, she tapped her foot impatiently as the door opened to reveal her gigantic son Finn, Finn's beautiful wife Quinn and their angelic little girl Melody.

"Hi Mom!" Finn greeted as he swooped his mother up into a tight hug.

"Hey Carole" Quinn chuckled as she pecked her mother-in-law on the cheek after Finn had let go, and they made their way into the house.

"Grammy!" Melody exclaimed, hugging Carole's legs as lightly as she could.

Carole giggled as she lifted the little 5 year up into her arms. "Hello my little Angel. Are you hungry? Let's go check on the muffins, huh?"

The three adults and child walked through to the kitchen and Finn and Melody's faces lit up at the smell of the heavenly Honey and Blueberry muffins cooking in the oven. Quinn, however, frowned at her mother-in-law who was busy setting Melody down on the bench and shucking a pair of oven mitts onto her hands as the timer to the over went off.

Scanning the kitchen, Quinn's suspicions were proven right when she spotted a Pineapple upside-down cake sitting on the windowsill cooling off and a batch of lemon meringue cookies already stored in a Tupperware container. Worrying her lip between her teeth, Quinn quietly observed as her oblivious husband helped himself to the many baked goods scattered around the room. When Carole set the muffin tray onto a steel tray on the bench, the two woman's eyes met and Carole sighed heavily but looked away quickly.

Unable to take anymore awkwardness, even though it had only been a few minutes into their visit, Quinn spoke up. "Is everything ok, Carole?"

Finn turned, cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth as he looked first to his wife, then to his mother, instantly worried from those words. "Wass wong?" he mumbled inarticulately, mouth full of cookie.

Carole sighed again, her hands resting on the bench. "Burt had something he wants to tell you guys."

Burt chose that moment to walk into the room He smiled sadly and leant across the bench to give Melody a small kiss on the cheek, the littlle girl squirming slightly and smacking the older mans face away with a gggle.

. Quinn's frown grew even deeper at her father-in-laws appearance. His face was stubly, unshaven. He had heavy bags under his eyes which were slightly red from lack of sleep or crying, or both. The blonde woman got up and made her way to the kitchen, her maternal instincts kicking in and started to brew a pot of coffee for everyone. Carole gave a small smile and helped Melody off of the bench and sat her at the table. Burt sat down and ruffled the sweet little girls hair.

Watching as Melody giggled and began coloring in the Barbie book Carole had pulled out from the drawer, and hearing Quinn and Carole busying around in the kitchen, and pretending to not hear Finn's loud chewing, Burt had to smile. His family were great, and he loved them dearly. They just weren't complete. Not yet.

"Hey guys" the older man addressed, everyone looking at him, "Can you all sit down please? I have something I want to tell you."

Finn made his way to the table, five cookies in hand and gave his daughter one. Carole helped carry the cups of coffee to the table with Quinn, and after handing them out, they all sat and faced Burt.

"You ok, Papa?" Melody's small voice asked, concerned and sensing the change of atmosphere even at her young age.

The family had all agreed that any family meeting or conversation regarding the family needed to include every member of the family. No matter how young she was, it was decided that sheltering their child from discussions and decision-making wasn't how Quinn and Finn wanted to raise their daughter. Finn wanted to encourage honesty and the ability to talk things out, while Quinn wanted her daughter to be able to come to her parents and grandparents for anything.

Burt gave a gruff chuckle and shrugged his shoulders at his granddaughter. "I'm ok, Pumpkin, just a little sad."

"Why are you sad?" Finn asked his step-father, frowning, "You're scaring me. You're not sick are you?"

Burt shook his head as Quinn reached out and placed a hand on Finn's. "No no, I'm not sick or anything like that. I just…I haven't been totally honest with everyone, and it's time that I was."

"That's not at all reassuring" Quinn voiced, not sure of what to make of this conversation yet.

Burt coughed to clear his throat and took a sip from his black coffee, the bitter hot liquid soothing his throat and nerves. Squaring his shoulders as he sat up straighter, he steeled himself to tell his family the truth. "As you well know, both Carole and I were married previously, both of which ended when our partners passed away." Finn and Quinn both nodded, while Melody continued to draw in her book, not paying attention. "Well what you don't know is that I had a son." he announced, his voice cracking, "I _have_ a son."

Quinn gasped quietly, her short blonde bob swishing from side to side as she tilted her head in thought. "You have a son? Where is he?"

Burt coughed again, his brow furrowing. "He lives in New York."

Finn swallowed the last of his cookies and took a swig from his tea. "How come we don't know of him?" he asked his step-father, "Wait, why haven't we heard of him before now? How old is he?"

Burt's face paled and his heart dropped into his stomach, unwanting to tell them the reason, and also unsure as to how much to tell them. Thankfully though, Carole answered for him. "He's your age Finn, 24. And the reason you don't know about him is because Burt made a mistake a long time ago, and kicked him out."

Quinn gasped again, this time louder and joined by Finn. "You threw your own child out?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes slightly at the accusation.

Burt lowered his head and stared at the table as he nodded. "I did. And I'm more than ashamed of that fact, you have to believe me. I was ignorant and not a very good person back then."

Finn mulled over this information, a disbelieving look on his face at his step-fathers actions. The tall Middle School P.E teacher was unable to comprehend and picture the image of what he knew about the honorable, loyal and kind-hearted man sitting at the head of table with a man who disowned his own child.

When their parents had started dating when he was 16, Finn had taken an instant liking to the rough-exterior and gentle heart of Burt, and likewise had Burt taken a liking to him. In Burt, Finn had found the father he had never known. They bonded over football, camping and all these years later, were a true family. Burt was Finn's father. Finn was Burt's son.

But apparently, Burt had a son. And by the sounds of it, didn't want that son.

All these thoughts flew through Finn's mind, hurting his head with the pounding they made. Questions and disbeliefs all mingled into one unintelligible mess. After that, guilt started to creep in too. Finn had never questioned his position in this family before, but now he was. What had happened between Burt and his real son? Had Burt treated Finn like the son he never got to have with his real son? Was Burt's real son anything like Finn?

"Why'd you do it?" the confused 24 year old asked, looking at his step-father, still unable to put an ignorant man who threw his own child out with the picture of fatherly protectiveness sitting in front of him.

"Huh?" Burt asked, looking at Finn.

Finn frowned, his anger growing in his chest. "Why'd you throw your own child out? That goes against absolutely everything you have ever taught me about being a man and a father. I think the least you could do Is explain why you did what you did."

Carole and Quinn both looked at Finn in slight anticipation and surprise. Having never heard her son sound so angry at Burt, Carole understood why her son would feel that strongly about it. She wasn't so surprised that her son was angry, but more surprised that her son was directing that anger at her husband.

Sure they'd had arguments in the past, disagreements about small things usually. But this was a completely different thing. And Carole supposed her son had every right to be mad. She also knew her son, and knew he'd be thinking a million questions at the same time, all pertaining to what they were discussing. Burt had taught Finn how to be a man, and for that image to be tarnished by a mistake made 9 years earlier? Carole didn't know whether to comfort her son for the betrayal he felt, or comfort her husband for the explosion she was sure would occur directed towards him.

Quinn seemed to have picked up on the same thing and slowly stood to her feet and lifted her daughter up out of the chair. She nodded to Carole who silently thanked her as she carried her daughter out of the room.

"Well" Burt started unsurely, "Like I said, I wasn't a very good person back then. I was ignorant about a lot of things and I let my own insecurities and fears overshadow my need to be a good father."

"What are you even talking about?" Finn asked, sitting forward in his chair, holding his hands together on top of the table.

Burt flinched slightly at the hard tone of his step-son. "…What I mean is that what I did to my son was unacceptable, but at that time, being a different man back then, I saw it as my only option." The older man sighed and ran a hand over his face to stall for as long as he could. "The reason I threw him out was because he…he was gay."

Finn blinked at his step-father before scratching his head. "What?"

Burt coughed and took another swig from his coffee. "My son. He came out to me and I over-reacted and threw him out that night. I…I haven't seen him since."

Finn continued to blink, the look of bafflement etched on all of his features and in his body language not going unnoticed by his parents. "I'm sorry, but you kicked your own child out because he was gay?" Finn asked, disbelieving, "That's so stupid!"

Burt flinched again but nodded. "Yeah. It…it was. It _is_. And I realize that now. Hell, I realized that the first night he wasn't in that house with me, but it was too late-"

"Too late? It should never have happened in the first place for there to be a 'too late'!" Finn exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table top, "And it's your child, he's your son. There's never a 'too late' when it comes to family! You taught me that."

"You're right" Burt said, nodding in shame, allowing himself to be scolded by his step-son, "About everything. But you have to understand that it was a different time back then. This was 9 years ago, before any of the major progress this country took on. I was ignorant to gay issues and such."

Finn glared as he confidently stared at Burt. "You're seriously blaming it on that? That's ridiculous Dad" he said, choosing to ignore the flinch Burt gave at the title, "And besides, it shouldn't have mattered that you were ignorant to gay issues. He was your son. That should have been all you needed to think about."

"Look" Burt started, placing his hands on the top of the table, "I'm not saying that those reasons were justified, because they certainly were not. But that's how I did it then, and I've paid the price from then on."

"I never expected to hear anything like this from you" Finn said, his anger disappearing and being replaced by a sad tone of voice. His face fell, a dejected look akin to a kicked puppy being shot as he pointed a finger at Burt, "I'm very disappointed in you."

The words stung Burt, but he knew how and why Finn felt that way. Burt felt that way about himself. "I understand. And I'm sorry for lying to you" he said, turning to face Carole and looking between both his wife and Finn, "To both of you, for so long."

A tense silence fell upon the adults in the room, all looking at their hands, ringing their fingers together nervously. Finn broke the tension by sighing heavily and looking to his step-father. "So why now? Why are you telling us all this?"

For the first time since him and his wife had arrived, Finn saw Burt smile, albeit a small one. "Because I wanted o let you know that I'm going to be contacting him. I'm going to try to fix things between us. I _will_ fix things between us, and I wanted to let you know."

"How?" Finn asked, raising a defiant brow, "What are you going to do to gain his trust back? I'm pissed and I'm not even the one you disowned."

There was no trace of malice or hatred from Finn's words, just disappointment and melancholy, which made Burt feel more heart-broken. Finn was a much more mature man than he had ever been while in his teens, but he was still, and probably would always be, a happy-go-lucky and cheerful individual. He was the kids' favorite teacher at McKinley Middle School, and he was often the mastermind behind the many practical jokes Burt had to suffer through. Hearing the serious tone of his step-son, Burt knew he had screwed up greatly. And the tall mans words rung true, too.

If Finn felt this way, how would Kurt feel? Finn wasn't even the one wronged, yet he was this upset. Burt shuddered to think of Kurt's cold reception. And that opened even more sore-wounds. That left more questions to ponder over. What if Kurt didn't want anything to do with Burt and his new family? The thought of Kurt disowning _him_ sent a twinge of pain and dread through Burt's body.

Regardless though, Burt was determined more than ever to see this through, to make this right with Kurt. Come hell or high water, he was contacting his biological son and he was going to apologize profusely. He would deal with any consequences and ultimately the decision would be left up to Kurt. He would do what he needed to do and say what he wanted to say, and then leave it up to Kurt.

That's what Millie had said to him, too. Their conversation had been straight to the point and Millie had laid down the law. She would call her nephew, explain to him that she had received a call from Burt and explain that Burt would like to make contact with him. She wouldn't give Burt a number or an address until she had spoken with Kurt and had his OK. Burt had only ever felt that powerless when he had had his heart attack 5 years ago.

He hadn't even considered Kurt not wanting to have anything to do with _him_. He sure as hell knew that he wouldn't be getting very much sleep until he knew the answer to Finn's question, though.

"I don't know" the old man answered, running a hand over his bald head, "I have no idea. And maybe he won't trust me ever again. I can't blame him if he does." Burt sighed and took a swig from his now warm coffee. "I can only hope that he'll forgive me and that we can go from there."

Carole squeezed her husbands hand, allowing her husband to feed off of her strength. He looked pale from the stress and trepidation the situation presented to him. Seeing this, Finn reached over and placed his hand on his step-fathers shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, giving his support as well. "Not that you needed it, but you have my full support, Dad."

"Thank you son" Burt said, the words catching in the back of his throat and he blinked rapidly, trying to stave off the tears itching in the back of his eyes.

"What's his name, anyway?" Finn asked after a moment.

Burt coughed and downed the rest of his coffee in one go. He smiled as he turned to face Finn. "Ku...he goes by Elizabeth now" Burt said, correcting himself, "But his real name is Kurt."

Finn nodded. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Another silence fell over the adults and Quinn re-entered, having set the movie up in the den for her daughter and safety sneaking out to leave her daughter alone. She smiled at everyone and quickly gathered the empty coffee mugs up with the help of her husband. Burt and Carole stayed seated at the table while the younger couple made their way into the kitchen to wash up the mugs. Turning to her husband, Quinn raised an eyebrow in question to which Finn leant over and kissed her, unable to resist her beauty.

"He's gonna contact his son. Try to rebuild the bridges they burned. He's really cut up about it too."

"I feel really bad for Burt, and I love him so much" Quinn said, chancing a sad glance over at her father-in-law, "But disowning your own child is never the answer, no matter what. There's no excuse" she said, quieting her voice, "But did he say why he did it?"

Finn nodded, toweling off a mug as he leant against the bench top. "Yeah. Apparently he was gay and Burt couldn't handle it back then."

Quinn shook her head, disappointed. "What's his name?"

"Elizabeth now" Finn said, a small chuckle leaving his throat despite the situation, "But his real name is Kurt."

Quinn gasped and pulled away from her husband, staring at him disbelieving and then at Burt. "Kurt Hummel?" she asked loudly, attracting the attention of Burt and Carole. Turning to her in-laws, Quinn's mouth dropped as flashbacks of her High School self came into play. "Your son is Kurt Hummel?" she squeaked, her voice having risen a few octaves in shock and realization.

Burt nodded with a frown. "Yes, that's him."

Finn frowned in confusion. "You know him?" he asked his wife.

Quinn swallowed and nodded her head at Finn. "We both do" she answered. Her voice lowered as she locked eyes with her husbands. "He went to McKinley with us. Kurt Hummel. Or, as we childish jerks evily and unimaginatively referred to him as, Kurt Homo."

Flashes of locker checks, slushy facials and dumpster dives came into Finn's vision at the reminder of the little dude that his mates used to pick on relentlessly. With that penny dropped, he mug in Finn's hands dropped too, falling to the tiled floor and shattering into many small pieces.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Again, thank you to every single one of you who have read, reviewed, alerted and favoured. It means so much to me that you guys are liking this story. Sorry this chapter is so dialogue-heavy and doesn't include some of what I promised in the last teaser last chapter. That will definitely be in the next chapter though, I promise!

On a side note, are you all liking season 3 of Glee? I'm really REALLY loving it! I think them new writers and doing a great job. They're giving us plot development and character development that we were so lacking last season. I had my reservations, though I always said that season 3 will either make it of break it. And I'm happy to report that it seems like it's making it. In my books anyway :P

**Coming Up:** Kurt meets Sam's new talent-agent and it's a blast from his past. He also gets a call from Millie and the bomb is dropped. Will Kurt be willing to make contact with his father? His husband and children could help swing the decision in either direction.


	5. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Elizabeth**

**-xOx-**

The loud doorbell echoed through the kitchen and Elizabeth laughed as his daughter Sage leapt to her feet and bounded out of the room in search of the arrival. Sam chuckled next to his husband and leant down to press a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. Down the hallway, the two husbands heard their daughters call of acknowledgement that their guest had arrived, causing the two men to laugh again.

"That'll be him. Wish me luck?" Sam asked, steeling himself.

With a yellow spoon in his right hand and a green spoon in his left hand, Kurt scooped both of the spoons into their respective plates of mashed banana and fed them to their respective child, the two twins readily accepting the food into their mouths as their Papa rolled his eyes at his husband. "You won't need it, fool. But good luck, anyway."

Sam nodded and downed the rest of his coffee in one quick shot. "I got this. You can do this, Sammy!" he said to himself enthusiastically. He leant down to kiss Elizabeth on the lips this time, then pressed a quick kiss to each one of the twins before squaring his shoulders and exiting the room.

Elizabeth giggled at his husbands antics. "Your Daddy is so ridiculous sometimes, I tell you" he told his two babies, feeding them another spoonful of banana. "But I love him dearly for it. You can have his personality, if so be it, but you do not have my permission to have his dress sense, got it?" he mockingly chastised, giving his two children a stern look. The babies blinked owlishly. "Good!"

**-xOx-**

Sam answered the door with a warm smile and resched his free hsnd out to the man standing on his front step. "Good morning, Mr. Puckerman."

The man smiled and shook Sam's hand in return. "Please, Dude, call me Noah!" he replied, "We're practically the same age. Calling me 'Mr.' is just too weird!"

Sam laughed as he stepped aside to let Noah into the house. "Right! Well come on in. Lets go into the living room to talk. My husband should be down in a few. He's just giving the twins some breakfast."

Having put up with stereotypes all of his life, Sam waited for a reaction from Noah regarding his confessed homosexuality. Every bit a sweet and down-to-Earth h-West boy, Sam usually found it annoying when people assumed he was straight. Instead, though, Sam was pleasantly surprised and delighted when the other man just raised an eyebrow with a kind smile as he took a seat on the nearest sofa.

"Married with children?" he asked with a smirk, "Impressive! Oh how my mother would be proud if I were like you! Anyway, shall we begin?" At Sam's nod, Noah smiled. So, what kind of career path would you like to go down" Noah asked as he pulled out an iPad to begin typing.

Sam tilted his head in thought. "I'm really in love with the New York scene, and it's my home, so being based here is probably not going to change" he answered.

Noah nodded as he typed away. "Understandable. Plus the New York scene is pretty tight-knit as well. A few good words from influential clients to their friends and you'll have job offers pouring in!"

The two chuckled before Sam continued. "Ideally, I'd love to record my original songs onto an album. But to be honest, I don't think 'fame' is for me. To me, it's all about the quality of the music. I'm a musician. I'm a singer and a song-writer, and if you believe my husband, a pretty damn good song-writer at that. I want to share that with as much people as I possibly can, but in a more intimate way."

Noah hastened to keep up with Sam's aspirations as he typed everything out as quickly as possible. he smiled genuinely at the other man. "Well Sam, this all sounds promising. and I promise you that I'll do my best to try to make all of this happen for you. From what I heard if your music yesterday, I can honestly tell you that I am more than impressed. And I agree with you about the whole 'fame' versus 'fortune' thing. We just need to keep you in your coffee-shop happy place but somehow elevate that to the next level. And, in the mean time, get you some more gigs!"

The two men continued to chat for a while until Sam suggested they head on out to the patio for some lunch. About 15 minutes into their conversation, the men could smell the heavenly aroma of baked goods wafting from the kitchen and filling the air throughout the house. Noah regarded his newest clients house with curious eyes as the blonde man ushered him through to the back of the house.

The house was beautifully decorated, Noah had admired. Elegant and stylish, just like he'd assume a couple of gays' home to be. but there was a warmth in the house too, a sense of peace and a homely atmosphere that many of Noah's single gay acquaintances homes had never felt. He sensed that it had probably something to do with the fact that despite Sam and his husbands young ages, they were also parents to a brood of children. Still though, many of Noah's acquaintances who did have children, their houses had never felt as inviting and homely as this particular house had.

They finally made it out to the back of the house and Noah regarded the outside patio area just as critically. it was, of course, just as beautiful as the inside. The entire section was surprising large for a town-house in New York, and Noah idly wondered how much the property had cost, as well as how much money his new client and his family made.

The first half of the backyard was completely paved, white granite tiles leading from the kitchen and straight out onto the patio via large French doors. A wall of vines partitioned the area off into a small dining space directly opposite the kitchen, where a rectangular outdoor table sat, encased on one side by built-in seating against the vine wall.

Beyond the patio area lay green grass so kept and tidy, Noah was almost transported away from the New York city sounds surrounding him, back to his hometown of Lima. A sense of nostalgia swept over him as he spotted a large playhouse way at the back of the property, the house an exact replica of the grand town house, just on a much smaller scale. Noah was impressed.

On the table sat three empty plates with a set of cutlery placed upon it. A large basket of muffins sat in the middle of the table, and Noah's mouth watered at the sight alone. Next to the muffins sat a large mint-coloured tea pot, and next to that sat a large pitcher of orange juice.

The small girl from earlier, Sam's daughter, came out through the French doors, her tongue poking out at the side as her eyebrows knitted together while she transported a dish of something to the table. Noah watched with a smile on his face as she placed the dish of what looked like a delicious quiche onto a serving board on the table before triumphantly pumping her fist into the air. Sam exclaimed his joy towards his daughter and Noah watched as the two jovially gave each other a hi-5 before the girl ran back off into the kitchen.

"You have an amazing house" Noah said.

Sam smiled as he turned around. "Thank you! it's been in my family for generations. But it's never looked as great as it does now. Thanks to my husband, of course!"

"He's right!" a voice bellowed from inside the kitchen, "It's always been a beautiful house. But now, It's beautiful inside and out!"

"Ahh, my husband." Sam said with a huge grin as he faced Noah, "As humble as never!"

"Meh" Noah added with a shrug and a smirk, "Humbleness is overrated! If you have bragging rights, brag!"

"Don't encourage him!" Sam said with a laugh. He turned towards the French doors and his smile grew so wide, Noah thought his face would split. "Anyway, I'd like for you to meet my husband!"

Noah watched as Sam's husband stepped out from within the kitchen.

"Noah, this is my husband Elizabeth. Elizabeth, meet my new agent, Noah Puckerman!"

All three men gasped at the same time, but for seperate reasons. Sam gasped as a loud smashing sound echoed within the small patio area, the porcelain mug f maple syrup crashing at their feet. However, Noah had gasped because despite the name change, and the location change, and the fact that he hadn't seen this unique face for more than 8 years, he would recognise it anywhere. He had been haunted by that face for the longest time. He was looking at Kurt Hummel. His childhood best friend.

"Noah?"

It was barely spoken in a whisper, quiet and disbelieving. Sam's head whipped back and forth between the two men, between Noah's wide eyes and Elizabeth's misty ones. The two were staring at each other, stunned into silence, and Sam frowned in concern.

"Do you two know each other?" the blonde man asked them both.

Sam's confused gaze landed upon his husbands eyes. Elizabeth blinked a few times, still seemingly in shock, before he bolted from his spot and ran through the French doors to back inside of the house. Sam, worried, started to make after his husband. Noah's arm on his prevented him from doing so, however, and the blonde man quickly shrugged the hand off of himself.

"Kurt's your husband?" Noah asked quietly.

Sam's eyes narrowed at Noah addressing his husband by his former name, and he closed the distance between he and his guest and pushed the slightly larger man against the brick wall behind him, pinning him against it with his hands clenched into the other man's shirt. "What did you do to him?" Sam demanded between gritted teeth.

Noah, surprised from the swiftness of Sam's actions, raised his hands up in surrender. "Nothing!" he denied, although he knew the truth was far from it.

Sam glared at Noah, inches from his face, for a few long moments. A sense of fear run through the caramel tones in Noah's eyes, mixed with the same shock that had been painted across his entire face just a few minutes prior. With a huff of frustration and a gentle push back into the brick wall of the other man's back, Sam finally released his grip on Noah's shirt. He was completely in the dark about Noah and Kurt's recognition of each other, but he could deduce that they probably knew each other before Elizabeth was _Elizabeth_. And that immediately put Sam on the defensive on behalf of his husband.

"You need to leave" Sam said, staring intently at Noah as the other man brushed himself off.

Noah looked up at Sam. "I don't-"

"Get out of my house!"

**-xOx-**

_Kurt smiled brightly as his friend opened the door, not noticing Noah's severely creased forehead and slightly anxious demeanor._

_Walking passed Noah and into the familiar house, Kurt pulled out a CD and turned around to give it to his friend. "Hi Noah! Look, I saw this CD in the store this morning and thought about your completely adorable crush on Avril Lavigne, so I got it for you!"_

_Noah accepted the DC, smiling despite the feeling of looming dread within his chest and the pit of his stomach. "Thanks. But, listen, can we talk?"_

_Kurt frowned at the serious tone his friend took on but nodded. "Of course. Is everything OK?" he asked, suddenly concerned._

_Noah sighed and made his way into the living room. Kurt followed behind him and took off his bag and placed it on the floor before taking a seat on the sofa. Noah slumped into the armchair, and Kurt's worry increased because Noah usually sat next to him on the sofa._

_"Do you want a drink?" Noah asked, unsure._

_Kurt shook his head, wanting to know why Noah looked like he was about to cry. "No, thank you. Noah, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong. It's just that...I don't know, I just...don't know how to say what I need to say without sounding like a complete douche."_

_"You're a douche all the time, Noah," Kurt teased, trying in vein to lift the sullen mood. "But I still love you anyway."_

_Noah sighed and ran a hand through his long curly hair. "Kurt, I really need you to-"_

_"Stop doing that to your hair," Kurt chastised, standing up and making his way to be next to Noah. He reached his hand out to stop Noah's fidgeting hands. "You'll have terrible frizz-"_

_"Don't touch me!" Noah growled deeply, slapping Kurt's hands away violently._

_Kurt recoiled, clutching his hand as if he had been burned. "Noah, what the hell?" he exclaimed, completely shocked._

_"You need to stop touching me like that!" Noah demanded, standing up and towering over Kurt. "People are starting to think we're dating!"_

_Kurt grimaced as the true intent of Noah's impromptu meeting was revealed. "Noah, don't be ridiculous."_

_"The kids at school talk, Kurt, and they're asshole about it. And I'm OK with you being gay and all that shit, but they're starting to talk about me too!" Noah said as he started to pace the room. "They think I'm Fag now, like y..."_

_"Like me?" Kurt asked, thoroughly offended by his friends words. "Douche title firmly reinstated."_

_"Kurt, this is serious!"_

_Kurt laughed. "To you. Do you know what they say about me?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "I get it a million times worse than you do, Noah!"_

_"But I'm not gay!"_

_"Then why does it bother you so much?"_

_Noah slammed his fist against the wall. "I'm joining the football team this week, Kurt! If they think I'm a fairy, they'll tear me apart! I can't... I can't be friends with people like you anymore, Kurt."_

_Kurt reeled, feeling as if he had just been punched in the gut. "Y-you can't be s-serious..." he trailed off. Noah turned away, refusing to look at him. "Oh, my God! You're serious?" he exclaimed, incredulous this was happening._

_"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Kurt," Noah whispered, still avoiding looking at him._

_Kurt mouthed the words Noah had just spoken, incredulity etched across his face. "Excuse you? You break up with me and then expect me to just be Ok with that?"_

_"See!" Noah yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt. "Saying gay shit like that is what I'm talking about! We're not breaking up, because that's what a girl and dude do! We're friends, Kurt, not lovers!"_

_"Apparently we're not even friends!" Kurt shouted back, spitting the words out like poison. "And, apparently, you think very _very_ little of that fact. I can't even...you know what? Forget this."_

_Kurt picked his bag up, only then noticing that his entire body was shaking, especially his hands. Draping the strap of the messenger bag over his shoulder, he turned to look at Noah, emotionally screaming out for him to stop this._

_The other boy finally lifted his head to look at Kurt. Their gazes met and Noah grimaced at the tears welling up in his former friends expressive eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes as he swiped at his cheeks. He turned to exit, but then turned back around with a question. "What about Blaine?"_

_Noah frowned. "_What about_ Blaine?"_

_"Are you still going to be his friend?" Kurt asked, worried about the third to their friendship._

_Noah nodded. "Yeah. Of course," he answered confused._

_Kurt sighed, somewhat relieved. Then it dawned on him. "Does he know we're here right now? Doing this?"_

_Noah flinched, but nodded. "Yes."_

_"Wow," Kurt breathed, tears freely falling from his eyes. "I see. Well then, that's that, isn't it?"_

_"Kurt, I just-"_

_"Save it," Kurt glared, holding a finger up to silence the stranger he knew nothing about. "I don't even know who you are any more, let alone do I care what else you have to say. Goodbye, Noah."_

_Kurt turned and made to open the door. He paused with shaking hands as his eyes landed on his own wrist, covered with a bright Rainbow-coloured pleated bracelet. The bracelet Noah had made for Kurt the day that the smaller boy had come out to he and Blaine. It was Noah's way of saying that he supported his friend. With tears falling from angry eyes, Kurt ripped the offending bracelet off, slightly grimacing as the rope dug into his skin. Kurt looked up and saw Noah watching him with pained eyes, and he scrunched the meaningless bracelet and threw it at his former friend, then opened the front door and left._

_Heart broken, Kurt slammed the door behind him. Huffing to himself as salty tears fell from his eyes, Kurt took a few deep breaths as he made his way off of the Puckerman residence. Noah was making a huge mistake, Kurt surmised. He'd come to his senses on Monday at school, and he'd apologise to Kurt and beg to be friends again. Kurt was positive of this. Nodding to himself as he began the walk back to his own home, Kurt turned to chance a look at the house he left behind him. The curtain flinched, signalling that Noah was watching him. Kurt nodded again and took a few more deep breaths. His tears dried and he forced a stuttering smile upon his face. _

_Yes, Noah would come to his senses and he'd apologise. Kurt would wait._

**-xOx-**

Seeing Noah standing next to Sam had been completely shocking. It had seemed so surreal, that Elizabeth had shaken his head and blinked to try to clear the picture in his mind. However, it had been real, and it wasn't until Elizabeth had said the other man's name that it had sunk in. Noah was standing with Sam.

Regarding himself in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom that he had taken solace in, Elizabeth let out a huff of frustration and gave a hollow, indignant laugh. He wasn't upset or saddened by Noah's appearance. He wasn't even hurt or angry, like he had told himself countless times in the past that he would feel towards Noah if ever their paths were to cross. He had just been shocked at seeing the oh-so familiar and familial face of his former friend, and all Kurt wanted to do was to run into those arms and hug him tightly.

"Get out of my house, now!"

Spinning around at the loud demand from his husband, Elizabeth quickly unlocked the bathroom door and exited the room, his feet moving on their own accord. Stepping out into the foyer and leaning against the bathroom door, he waited until a few seconds later when Noah came walking in from the kitchen. Sam followed deftly behind the mohawked man, but halted when all three men came face to face with each other.

Elizabeth's breath hitched when those honey-brown eyes looked upon his own glasz eyes. "Noah," he breathed.

Noah looked back to Sam and flinched at the harsh glare, then turned back to look at Kurt. "Hi, Kurt."

"My...my name is Elizabeth, now."

Noah's eyes flashed with recognition and he gave a very small smile. "Like your Mom," he stated.

Elizabeth nodded. For so long, he had pictured a scenario where he would bump into Noah at a supermarket and the man would drop to his knees to beg for Kurt's forgiveness. Kurt would turn his nose up in the air and walk way, leaving Noah to grovel and cry and plead behind him. Or sometime's he envisioned running into Noah at a coffee shop and completely bitch out at him for the foolish things that had happened all those years ago. But this reality where it was just awkward had never been how the scenarios went in Kurt's head.

"Your hair looks stupid," _Kurt_ announced, for lack of anything else to say, but an honest observation nonetheless.

Noah looked at Kurt. His eyes, always ever so expressive, shone with an almost burning fire of rage. Noah could see Kurt's anger, but something was a bit off with it. It wasn't _Kurt's_ anger, it was Elizabeth's. _Elizabeth_ hated Noah, but behind that anger, Noah could see clearly that _Kurt_ still held him in kind regards. And that thought broke Noah's heart, years of guilt and shame weighing down his shoulders and sending the 6 foot tall man to his knees, fat tears almost choking him.

Without having to think about it, both Kurt and Sam acted instantly as they witnessed Noah keeling. The two men were too late and the third man in the foyer fell to his knees with a loud thud, crying for mercy and exclaiming an apology over and over and over. Noah's entire body was shaking frighteningly uncontrollably as he cried his heart out, and Kurt was at a loss as to what to do.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sor-r-r-ry!" Noah bellowed, his face held firmly in his hands as he wept. "Please, I'm s-s-so-"

"Noah," Kurt finally spoke, placing a hand on Noah's left shoulder. When the other man ignored him, continuing his breakdown, Kurt sighed. "Come on, Noah, it's OK." he said. "Get up."

Noah did as Kurt said, managing to climb to stand on two almost numb legs. "Please, Kurt," he continued to weep. "Please, please f-f-forgive me."

"You need to calm down," the designer reasoned. "Come on, come into the lounge."

"OK."

With Sam's help, the two husbands were able to guide the still unstable man into the living room that he and Sam had had their meeting in earlier. They sat him on the sofa and Kurt and Sam sat on the opposite one. Wordlessly, Sam grabbed the box of Kleenex and handed it to his husband, sure the man was on the verge of his own breakdown in a few minutes.

"Stay?" Elizabeth asked his husband as he accepted the box of tissues.

Sam smiled as he sat down next to his husband. "Wasn't planning on going anywhere, Beautiful."

Noah had settled down somewhat, his breathing uneven and tears still falling from his eyes, but his body no longer shook so violently and the over-dramatic sobbing had ceased. Kurt regarded his former friend with sad pity. He had only ever once seen this man cry, and that had been when his Father had left his family. So Kurt knew that this scene wasn't an act on Noah's part. He was genuinely apologetic, and Kurt couldn't begrudge him. But this conversation needed to happen; it had been years in the making.

"Noah, look at me," he started. Noah immediately did the opposite of what Kurt had said and looked down at his lap, head hanging and shoulders sagging. Kurt sighed. "Noah," he said, his voice quiet and calm, "Please look at me."

Slowly and with a stuttering inhale-exhale, Noah looked up at Kurt. "I'm sorry," he whispered for the umpteenth time.

"What you did all those years ago," Kurt began. Noah flinched. Sam sat back into the sofa, grabbing a tight hold onto Kurts left hand and not letting it go. "All of the things you did, are inexcusable. I can't, in good conscience, forgive them."

Noah's eyes widened and he sat forward quickly. "Please!" he exclaimed frantically. "Please, Kurt! I-"

"Let me finish," Kurt interrupted, holding his free hand up for silence. Noah promptly closed his mouth. "I can't forgive them, and try as I may, I know I can't forget them," he denounced, saddened by that fact. "However," he continued. "I don't believe that forgiveness necessarily needs to be granted in order for one to move on. Look at where I am," Kurt said, gesturing with his free hand around the expanse of the room. "I've moved on. I'm not _over it_, per se, but I'm passed it. You don't need my forgiveness to be able to feel the same way."

Noah listened, processing what the other man was saying. His heart fell at Kurt's mentioning of _all_ the things he had done to him in the past, not just _one thing_. And Noah's heart had clenched uncompromisingly when Kurt had said that he couldn't forgive him. The words had stung, but Noah hadn't expected anything else. And if he were being honest with himself, Noah didn't _want_ Kurt's forgiveness. He sure as hell knew he didn't deserve it.

Nodding, Noah accepted Kurt's words. "I-I understand."

Kurt nodded too. "I don't need you as my friend," he said. Noah frowned. "But I'd like to be on good terms with my husbands agent."

Sam frowned too, looking at Elizabeth in confusion. "What? No, babe, I don't want to work with him-"

"Yes, you do," he interrupted, smiling fondly at his husband. "It's all you talked about all last night. I know you're excited to be represented, and I won't allow our past," he gestured between he and Noah, "To keep you from fulfilling any of your dreams."

"He's r-right," Noah butted in, his voice still a little uneven. "I still really want to work with you. I have-" he said, rummaging around in his pants pocket clumsily. He pulled out a small piece of paper, a sheet that had been folded up. "I have a list of artists that a friend of mine produces, who are looking for extra vocalists for recording. I heard about the jobs last night and automatically thought of you. I _really_ want to work with you, Sam."

Lost for words, Sam blushed slightly in surrender. Kurt smiled and squeezed his husbands hand. "So like I said, I want to be on good terms with my husbands agent. And for that to happen, you and I need to move passed the past, and move passed this, and we'll be OK."

"I'm OK with that," Noah replied, nodding his head solemnly. He was saddened, but he understood.

Kurt nodded. He fell silent for a few moments, contemplating his next words. "I can't forgive you," he started, repeating his earlier statement. "But maybe with time, I can learn to trust you again?"

His voice spoke of hope, and Noah's heart did a little somersault in his chest. "O-OK?"

"Because to be honest," Kurt continued, looking at Noah eye-to-eye. "I really r_eally_ missed you, Noah."

The admission was quiet and tender, Kurt's voice having caught in his throat. And with a squeeze to Sam's hand, Kurt finally let loose a treasurechest of tears of hurt and pain and longing.

Sam immediately drew his husband into a tight embrace, soothingly whispering promises of making it better. And while Kurt sobbed into Sam's neck, Sam looked over his husbands shoulder to the other man sitting in the opposite sofa, Noah once again sobbing like Kurt was. Of course, Sam knew everything about his husband, including his past best friendship with Noah Puckerman. He knew how his husband felt towards Noah; knew that while he shouldn't forgive and couldn't forget, his husband wouldn't be able to resist establishing new roots with his old friend. They may never be as fraternal as they once were with each other, and they may not even be able to call each other friend again, but Sam just knew that now Noah was back in his life, Kurt wouldn't let him go again.

His devotion to everything that he stood for was one of the biggest attractions that Sam had towards Kurt. He wouldn't even think to try to change that in any way, so he wouldn't try to force Noah away, even though the alpha complex in his masculinity screamed for him to do just that. No. Whatever Elizabeth needed, whatever Elizabeth decided, Sam would do everything to help him.

For better or for worse, Sam was in it for eternity. And Sam was going to make sure that the 'worse' part of that deal wouldn't last long. Sam would make it better.

Kurt pulled Sam in closer, clinging desperately to the love of his life. Sam would _always_ make it better.

**-xOx-**

_Patting his stomach, Kurt let out a contented sigh as he felt himself shift further into the large beanbag he was sat in. "I think I've had enough Pizza just today to keep off of it for the next 10 years!"_

_The two other boys burrowed in the two other beanbags and laughed loudly. "No way! I'm still hungry!" one boy replied._

_Kurt rolled his eyes even though his friend couldn't see his face. "Blaine, you're always hungry!"_

_"Well my father said that I need to eat as much as I can if I want to grow up to be big and tall and strong!" the boy responded, faking being offended._

_"You could eat an entire supermarket full of food Blaine, but let's face it, you're never going to be tall!"_

_Blaine gasped as the two other boys cracked up on his behalf. Kurt threw his head back into the soft beanbag and cracked up in laughter, his stomach cramping just a little and making it hard to breathe. Tears fell from his closed eyes, rolling down the side of his slightly chubby face and pooling around his ears._

_"OK, OK, it wasn't that funny!" Blaine protested after a while, glaring at the two boys._

_"Oh my gosh Noah!" Kurt exclaimed, finally gaining enough control to halt his laughter long enough to properly sit himself upright in the beanbag, "That was a good one! So funny, yet so accurate!"_

_Noah shrugged as he too sat up straight, a large grin on his face. "What can I say? It's a talent."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, you're super talented!" he mocked, sitting up as well, "Where would we be without you?"_

_"Stuck in a tree."_

_Kurt looked at Noah after his statement, then looked at Blaine. The bright red shade of blush creeping up the side of Blaine's face tipped Kurt's reaction and the slender boy burst out into another fit of laughter, high pitched and uncontrolled. A deeper, more hysterical laugh followed Kurt's, belonging to Noah. The two boys fell back against their respective beanbags as they squirmed around, wriggling like worms as their boisterous laughter echoed throughout the small living room they had been camped out in all day._

_Blaine folded his arms childishly across his chest, irked at his two best friends laughing at his expense once again. Still though, he couldn't deny the small smile that the joke had brought to his lips along with the scarlet shaded blush._

_"I was not stuck!" the fake-offended boy challenged for the umpteenth time during their friendship._

_Kurt bolted upright, giving himself a slight headache from the combination of his overly enthusiastic laughter and the jarring sudden movement. "You were stuck to that tree like Jelly on Peanut Butter!"_

_"And you were stuck to that tree by your socks!" Noah made clear, "Your socks! Only Blaine Anderson would get himself stuck in a tree by his socks!"_

_"You've been deathly afraid of socks ever since!" Kurt added, pointing at Blaine's bare feet and setting him off on another fit of giggles._

_"Having a lack of trust in something and fearing it are two completely different things!" Blaine defended weakly. "And anyway" he said, glaring at Kurt, "You didn't need to go around telling everyone that the 'short boy with moppy hair' was stuck in a tree!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was seeking help for you, excuse you! I wasn't about to climb a tree in my new Corduroys!"_

_"Luckily for you I was around" Noah exclaimed, nodding his head seriously, "Otherwise, like I said, you'd still be stuck in that tree!"_

_"That was when we were 6, in Elementary School, so it's more than likely that I would have been found by someone else by that days end!"_

_"Yes well, just remember that that's when we all became friends" Noah pointed out, his tone caring, "So it all worked out. We wouldn't be sitting here as best friends, about to start High School together, if you hadn't gotten stuck in that tree!"_

_The three boys nodded with smiles on their faces. Silence fell over the room for a few moments, each boy reflecting on the simple event that had lead to their unification and friendship that had developed in the years between then and now._

_Before that day, Blaine had been 'the new kid' and nobody had talked to him the entire day. He and his family had just moved into Lima, Ohio from Michigan. His father came from an Irish-Italian family and his mother had come from an East Asian-American family, and the results had left Blaine with physical attributes from both sides. The mix of ethnic backgrounds created an adorably sun-kissed skinned boy with dark green eyes and a full head of unruly black wavy hair. However, the wild mane of hair coupled with the fact that he was fluent in 5 different languages and often forgot that not everyone else did too, left Blaine an outcast on that first day of school at Little Lima Elementary._

_Noah had been a loner by choice, preferring to keep his head in a Harry Potter book than to sit and converse with the other kids. He was content to just fade into the backround. After his father had left his mother with a 6-month old baby when he was just 8 years old, Noah had taken on the role as a surrogate father to his little sister while his mother had worked hard to keep the family afloat._

_Kurt had been popular, all the other kids charmed with his friendliness and creativity. The smart little boy started to withdraw from everyone though, after the death of his mother. He had stopped attending sleep-overs and Birthday Parties, preferring to stay home and watch old movies and musicals that his Mother had loved so much, or spend time with his father at the auto-repair shop or the occasional Baseball game._

_"Let's make a pact" Kurt suggested, breaking out of his reverie._

_"A pact?" Noah asked sceptically._

_"Yeah!" Kurt replied brightly, sitting up on his knees and slapping his thighs, "A friendship pact! A promise to each other that whatever High School may throw at us, we'll still be best friends no matter what. That we'll still have each others backs."_

_Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds awesome. I'm in!"_

_Noah smiled and shrugged his shoulders, his long brown hair swaying with the movement. "Sure, why not? What do we have to do?"_

_Kurt quietly squealed as he contemplated what to do. "How about...we all pledge our commitment to this friendship, then state something we'll always do for each other? Like a lifelong promise?"_

_The two other boys nodded, then Blaine beamed. "I'll go first!" he announced cheerfully. "I, Blaine Giovani Rickard Juul Anderson, pledge my undying allegiance to our friendship, and hereby promise to...always support both of you wholeheartedly with every single decision that you make, to stand behind you no matter what!"_

_Kurt and Noah grinned widely as their friend finished his formal declaration. "What if I want to murder someone one day?" Noah asked with a chortle._

_Blaine grinned. "Then I'll sharpen the knife before you use it!"_

_"And I'll help you carry the body out to the Marina" Kurt offered with mock-seriousness, "Because I love you, but I definitely won't be going anywhere near dirt and a shovel!"_

_The three boys laughed before Noah cleared his throat. "Well I, Noah Winston Puckerman, pledge my right foot, left leg and both earlobes to our friendship. I promise to...always put you two first. To be on your side. I'll always have your guys' back."_

_Kurt and Blaine listened, touched by their friends promise. They smiled at Noah who blushed. Not wanting to embarrass his friend, Kurt coughed then spoke. "And I, Kurtis Hummel, pledge my entire heart and soul to our friendship. I promise to...choose love over hate when dealing with you two. I promise to never hold a grudge against either one of you, to always forgive and love you both. Always."_

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** OH! EM! GEE! Hello people, remember me? All I can say is that I'm sorry for abandoning this (and all of my other stories...) for so long! Life and work and Twitter got in the way, and to be honest, inspiration and motivation to write, for me, was severely lacking for a long while. But, thanks to friendly threats via PM and an almost constant threat of a-shankin' from my amazeballs friends AirNationOracle and clovrboy (SEE? I did update! :P), I'm getting my shit together and I'm going to start posting as much as I possibly can as often as I possibly can.

Again,. my sincere apologies. And I hope that you amazing people continue to enjoy this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me and it, it truly means a lot to me!

Having said all of that, how do you like this surprise twist? In my mind, since season 1, for some reason I've always believed that Kurt and Puck used to be best friends. But it isn't random, I promise. There's a bigger picture that I'm trying to paint by adding this detail into this story, and you'll hopefully see what I mean once the story goes further. We have to establish the foundation before we build the mansion, right? LOL.

Anyway, please enjoy! And let me know if you hate me but love this story, or love me but hate this story, or hate both of us, or love both of us, if the case may be! I love you! :D

**Coming Up:** Finn lets Burt in on a secret: he met Elizabeth once before, when Burt was in hospital after his heart attack! Does the revelation give Burt more hope that his son may forgive him one day? Find out next time!


End file.
